


Losing Soulmates

by Wolfie_giirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lotor, Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Coran, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Lance, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Keith is a brat, Kinda non-con, M/M, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other, SHEITH - Freeform, Sub Keith, Top Shiro (Voltron), alpha acxa, alpha zethrid, beta ezor, beta narti, brat keith, im terrible i know, not power bottom, then rape, this is just a sheith fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_giirl/pseuds/Wolfie_giirl
Summary: Keith turns 18 and goes into heat and Shiro takes care of him without knowing if Keith loves him like he loves Keith or if he just sees it as a friend helping another friend. Contains a somewhat jealous Lance, confused Pidge, teenager Allura and a not that pure Hunk. Lotor is a bitch, but we all knew that already.Sorry for sucking at tagging and summarising, but give me a chance, please.It's my first time writing.





	1. The Omega

Keith woke up sweating, feeling like his head was going to explode. He tried to get out of bed, but it was like his legs were made of jelly. He felt an extreme pain in his stomach and, before he could help himself, he was screaming. In less than a minute, all paladins were in his bedroom trying to understand why was there a Galra curled up on the ground with tears streaming down his face.  
“Shiro, is that you?” said Keith with a wrecked voice.  
“Keith? What happened?” He got down and put a hand on his forehead. “Keith, you’re burning up!”  
Shiro looked at the other paladins, all of them with confused expressions. Annoyed by the lack of response, he rolled his eyes and picked his friend up in bridal style. He told Pidge to wake up Allura and Coran and took the red paladin to the pods.  
“Number four, what are you feeling?” questioned Coran as soon as he arrived. He rolled to his belly and put his hips up. “Number four? What do you feel?” he repeated.  
“Mm need… need it inside…” Keith answered.  
Coran turned to the rest of the paladins with a big smile on his face, which only bewildered them more. He gestured to the door and they all left the room, still waiting for the mysterious explanation for his happiness when one of them was suffering so much. “Is Keith 18?” was all he said.  
“He was 17 when we left Earth, I don’t know how old he is now. I suppose he could be 18 already.” Said Shiro.  
“As I suspected… Keith is in heat! Which one of you should I congratulate?”  
Allura whispered something in his ear and he turned back to the still puzzled paladins. “Oh, I should have explained it! Yes, you have no idea what I’m talking about. Galras are divided into three groups. Alphas, betas and omegas. Alphas are usually the ones in command. Right after, come the betas, that can either do the job of an alpha or of an omega. And omegas… they are usually the ones that stay home and raise, bear and protect the cubs. This is defined as soon as they are born, however, it is only awakened when they turn 18. Apparently, number four is an omega.”  
“This doesn’t explain why he’s like this.” Complained Hunk.  
“Well, each group has specific characteristics, bright sides and downsides.” Explained Allura. “Keith is passing through a process called heat. His body has the need of being impregnated and it manifests it in very explicit ways. Omegas are often matched with an alpha before the age of 18, so they don’t have to go through this alone. It can be quite pleasing if the omega already found their alpha, but, if not, it is a very painful experience.”  
“So, kinda like a period that any gender can have and that goes away if you get laid.” Clarified Pidge. All the human males had horrified faces.  
“What should we do?” asked Lance, for the first time actually showing concern for the red paladin.  
Coran was about to answer, but was interrupted by Keith. He had his shirt off and was crawling towards the paladins as if they were water in a desert. Pidge stepped aside quickly, leaving the boys even more scared.  
“Mm p-please… please S-shiro. I need y-you.” He reached the black paladin’s leg. “Please…” he looked him in the eye. “P-please Shiro…”  
Shiro couldn’t help but feel special deep inside that Keith had chosen him. Just as much as Lance couldn’t help but complain about it too. He looked at Allura and mouthed “What should I do?”. She gave him thumbs up and cleared her throat.  
“Keith, why don’t you go with Pidge to your bedroom? We’ll be right there.”  
“But Shiro…” he pouted with an unsteady voice.  
“Shiro will be right there. Don’t worry.”  
“… Mkay.”  
Pidge helped Keith up and took him to his bedroom as quickly as she could.  
“Shiro, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, we could try to help him in other ways. It’s been ten thousand years, there are… toys.” She felt her cheeks burn up. “Anyway, it’s your choice.”  
He thought about it for a bit. “Will…” he blushed just as much as Allura. “Will the toys work?”  
“Well, they’ll help, but they don’t have the hormones that an alpha does.”  
“What do you mean?” Shiro asked concerned.  
“Omegas are attracted by the smell of an alpha. That’s how they identify themselves before they are awakened. The toys will relax him a bit more, but he’ll be like this a week every month… is month the name?” Shiro nodded. “So, it’ll be like this every month for a whole week. Toys will relax him, but he won’t be able to fight properly.”  
He looked down, rethinking all his life choices, mentally watching every moment they spent together, imagining all the possible outcomes and analysing the chance of Keith never wanting to see him again after that one week was over. But, then again, maybe Keith would understand that the safety of the universe was at stake and they couldn’t be unable to form Voltron for a week every month. Allura was just about to tell him again how he shouldn’t feel pressured to do it, when he spoke up.  
“I’ll do it”  
*******  
On Keith’s door was a post-it.  
“I couldn’t do it. He kept humping my leg. I left him a bottle of water. – Pidge”  
Shiro gulped, what if that Keith didn’t talk to him ever again? No, he had to help his friend. According to Allura, he was in an excruciating pain. He opened the door, only to see Keith with black boxers humping his pillow and basically chanting his name.  
“K-keith?” it was his turn to stutter.  
“Shiro?” asked him with big eyes, looking at the door’s directions.  
“Yeah. I’m here to help you.” He said walking towards the bed with an awkward smile.  
“R-really? Thank you, Takashi.” It had been so long since he heard Keith say his name like that. His voice was sweet and nervous. It was like they were back to Earth, before Shiro went missing, before all that crap happened. Of course, Keith wasn’t half naked and Shiro wasn’t about to fuck him, but his voice was exactly the same. The same of when he had a crush on Shiro and was too shy to act on it, not the voice that pronounced that terrible phrase, “You’re like a brother to me.”. He tried not to think about it, it’d only make it worse.  
“T-takashi?” asked Keith confused about why it was taking him so long to answer  
“Don’t worry, Kogane, I’ll take care of you. You’ll be okay. I promise.”  
Keith put his hand around Shiro’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. Shiro pressed his lips on Keith’s and closed his eyes. As much as Keith was horny and desperate, the kiss was still slow and sloppy. It was their first kiss after all, their mouths were still adjusting to each other. Shiro used one of his hands to hold his weight so he wouldn’t fall on the red paladin and put the other around his waist. Keith ran his hands in Shiro’s hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  
He interrupted the kiss for a second to take his shirt and pants off. Now they were both on their underwear, running their hands through each other’s bodies carelessly. They moved and changed positions while making out, so much that now Keith was in Shiro’s lap, almost giving him a lap dance.  
“You’re such a tease.” Murmured Shiro smiling and pecking him on the lips.  
“But you love me anyway.” He said smirking. “It’s okay, I love you too.”  
And, just for that moment, everything was perfect, they didn’t have any care in the world, they were just two horny inexperienced teenagers finding themselves and love in each other. It was perfect.  
Shiro gently laid Keith down on his back on the bed. “I’m going to make this the best first time you could possibly have. Or the best I could possibly give you.” He started stroking Keith’s dick while he kissed his way to his thighs. “You’ll see, it won’t hurt even a little bit.”  
Shiro then put his tongue inside Keith, earning moans from the boy. Keith was wet, which was something he thought only girls could be. But, then again, his body’s functions were similar to a girl’s body. Shiro thought it’d taste terrible, but it wasn’t half bad. However, it wasn’t good enough to keep him there. He slowly put one finger inside and looked up, to watch Keith’s reaction. He beautiful red face, dripping with sweat, was the hottest thing Shiro had ever laid his eyes on. His moans were now his favourite song, he wanted to play it again and again. So, with that in mind, he licked from the base to the top and kissed the tip of Keith’s dick.  
“S-shiro!” he screamed. “M-more… I need more!”  
The black paladin smirked and started bobbing his head, trying to get used to it. He continued fingering Keith with one hand while he took as much as he could of Keith’s shaft in his mouth. It was weird at first and he tried his best not to gag, but found it was so much harder than it looked in those porn movies. He gagged two or three times, but kept going and Keith didn’t seem to mind. His vocabulary had apparently shrunken and all he could say was Takashi, Shiro, fuck, more and harder.  
Shiro added one more finger and looked up again, still sucking Keith. This time, their gazes crossed and Shiro had to contain himself not to smile. Keith threw his head back. “F-fuck Takashi.” Shiro began scissoring his fingers inside Keith to make sure he could handle his dick, but gave up of that idea as soon as Keith moved abruptly saying “I need you now!”. It didn’t matter anyway, Keith was wet enough to do it without hurting.  
“Don’t worry, kitten. You’ll get what you want.”  
He put himself inside Keith, who squeaked and yelped and moaned as loud as humanly possible. At this point, Shiro was certain everyone in the castle already knew what they were doing. He couldn’t tell Keith to be quieter, though. And as much as he wanted to put his hand in his mouth, gag him and control him completely, that was not the time. For now, Keith could be as loud as he wanted to. Besides, hearing him moan Shiro’s name was something he had only experienced before in his dreams.  
Shiro started moving in a steady pace, not too slow nor too fast. But, as much as he wanted this to be all about love, Keith was in heat. He needed it hard and fast. So he held the smaller boy by the waist and pounded inside him with all he had. Keith was moving his hips, as if to facilitate Shiro’s job. And, without any warning, the red paladin screamed his name one last time before cumming. Shiro kept fucking him, faster and harder than before. The overstimulation was probably killing Keith of a mixture of pain and pleasure, but Shiro had to finish. And, after a few seconds, he did. He let go of Keith’s waist and fell by his side on the bed.  
Keith put his head on Shiro’s chest, listening to his heart beating way faster than then normal. They were sweatier than when they trained together and their bodies were extremely sticky, but it didn’t matter. The red paladin purred and fell asleep, but not before he could say the most confusing words he could ever say.  
“Thank you, Takashi.”  
And, just for a moment, everything was perfect, they didn’t have any care in the world, they were just two horny inexperienced teenagers finding themselves and love in each other. It was perfect. Until Shiro remembered that maybe, just maybe, those were hormones. Maybe Keith faced it as a friend, no, a brother, helping another. Maybe he thought Shiro and him were nothing more than that. Maybe he didn’t even realise what he was doing and wasn’t in control of himself. If that was the case, had Shiro raped him? No, he was only trying to help. Thank you. Thank you for being here for me, thank you for fucking me, thank you for loving me? Thank you for what? That was the perfect moment for a sincere “I love you”. Maybe he said thank you and not I love you because he didn’t love him, not like this. Maybe he chose Shiro because he was the leader in Voltron and, therefore, the “alpha” of his “pack”.


	2. Missunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit shorter than the last one, but I'm in the middle of the week and I have to study.

Shiro woke up cold. He hadn’t dreamed the night before, although last night was pretty close to it. He was naked, alone and had no blanket. His worst fears were becoming real; Keith really hated him. Shiro searched on the floor for his clothes and put them on before leaving the room. He had to make sure Keith was okay. Shiro went to the kitchen, maybe Keith had just gone there to get water, when he bumped on something.  
“Hey, what the hell, mullet? Again?”  
Or someone.  
“Lance, what are you doing here?”  
“Oh, Shiro. Well, I just don’t feel like sleeping.”  
“You sure that’s it?”  
Lance looked down. “Yeah, that’s it.”  
“I know you’re lying, but I won’t force you to tell me. Just know you can open up with me or any other team member anytime, alright?” the blue paladin gave him a small nod. “Good. Now, have you seen Keith?”  
“Yeah, that bastard scared the shit out of me. I thought he was going to your room, but now that you’re looking for him, maybe I was wrong.”  
“Okay, thank you.” He got up. “Just so you know, I think I just fucked everything up. So be glad he didn’t want you last night.”  
Shiro gave him a weak smile and turned around. Now, he was heading to his room. Even though there was a big chance Keith wanted him dead, his room was the only empty one and maybe all he wanted was a place to sleep. And there he was found, curled up in the corner.  
“Keith?”  
The red paladin didn’t even look up. “Go away.” Although his words tried to be harsh, his voice was weak, soft and unstable.  
“Keith, are you crying?”  
“I told you to go away.” he paused a bit. “Please, please go away.”  
Shiro knew he hurt the boy, but he expected blinded hatred, not tears. That was something Shiro only saw twice before, when Keith’s dad disappeared, leaving him nothing more than a note saying there was food for a week in the fridge, and when Lily ran away. No, this wasn’t hate or anger at all. This was guilt, embarrassment. He wasn’t about to leave the one person he cared for more than anything cry alone and blame himself for his mistakes. He didn’t say another word, he just walked up to him and hugged him.  
“I-I told you to go away.” He repeated, his voice cracking. “P-please, I don’t want y-you to see me like this.”  
“Keith, it’s okay to cry. I’m here for you.”  
“That’s the problem. I-I forced myself onto you, I m-made you… I ended up… I fucked everything up! Like I always do! Like I did when my father went away, like I did when I did when Lily decided I wasn’t enough anymore, like I did when you disappeared and I was expelled! Like I’m doing now!” he was sobbing now, letting all the tears roll down and the hiccups leave his throat shamelessly. “I-I can’t deal with you right now… can w-we please talk tomorrow?” he asked more calmly.  
Shiro nodded and whispered “Okay” before getting up and going back to his room. He just needed some time alone, maybe this wouldn’t be that bad for Shiro himself. He could focus on helping Lance, who was nowhere near well right now. He could take care of himself a bit, drink some water, let himself cry and vent to someone, maybe? Well, this could be hard, considering that he usually vented out to Keith. Maybe he could just sleep a bit and talk to Lance in the morning. No, he had no time to sleep, he had to make sure Lance was okay. He had to take care of his paladins, they were his responsibility.  
He walked to Lance, who hadn’t moved from the same spot he was when they ran into each other. He had a small smile on his face, as if he had just thought of someone he loved immensely. Oh, fuck. Maybe Shiro hurt Lance for real when he slept with Keith. His theory just got stronger when, as soon as Lance saw him, he got up and said he was going to check up on Keith. Maybe Keith was mad at himself because he had to reject Shiro, maybe that’s why he needed some time alone. Maybe he needed a way to tell Shiro he was out of his mind the day before and that’s why he said he wanted him and not Lance. Maybe he knew Shiro wouldn’t say no and was unsure about Lance. So many maybes.  
It didn’t matter now, all he could do was go to Keith’s room and wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow there wouldn’t be any more maybes, tomorrow he’d have the truth, whatever the truth was.  
***  
Lance was still in Shiro’s room on the next morning, still holding Keith like he never imagined he would. Different from Keith, who had slept and drawled on his shoulder, Lance stayed awake the whole night. He had to make sure that impulsive little guy didn’t do anything stupid. When he started hearing voices, he figured it was time to wake him up.  
“Hey, buddy? It’s breakfast time.”  
That made the red paladin’s eyes open instantly. He chuckled a bit, that was the trick his mother did to him every morning. It always worked.  
“Hungry?”  
He nodded and blushed, realising the position he was in. He hated feeling vulnerable and weak, and right now, being hugged by the one guy that swore to make his life hell, the guy he had slept on, that was all he was.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you drawl when you sleep.” He said winking and getting up. “C’mon, buddy.”  
Keith got up as well and was about to go out the door, when Lance closed it as fast as he could. Keith stood there confused, until his face was as red as his lion. He had no clothes. He had walked to Shiro’s room wrapped on a blanket. Oh god, he slept on Lance naked, only covered by that blanket. At least he only drawled, he didn’t move much when he slept.  
“Just borrow something from Shiro, he won’t mind.”  
Keith looked down, uncomfortable.  
“Okay, I’ll borrow Shiro’s clothes and you borrow mine, okay?” Keith nodded. “Alright. Shiro’s clothes would be way too big on you anyway.”  
He stripped to his boxers, gave his clothes to Keith and looked in the black paladin’s closet for something to wear. Shiro’s clothes were baggy on Lance, but less than they’d be on Keith. Lance’s clothes, on the other hand, were almost perfect on Keith, who, at this point, was seriously considering stealing that shirt.  
“Hunk, what do you have for our special boy?”  
Keith felt his cheeks blush, not because of the weird nickname, but because Shiro was there, sitting at the table, looking like he was about to kill the first thing that appeared in front of him.  
“Uh… I figured out how to make space pancakes… but, hum, can I talk to you?” He was obviously confused how that happened.  
“Sure, after the space pancakes.”  
“Do you really have to say space pancakes? Why not just pancakes?” complained Pidge.  
“Because.” Lance looked directly at her with a smirk. “We are in space. Duh.”  
“Very observant.” She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “But seriously, Hunk, please make us pancakes.”  
Keith was, at this point, more confused than anything. If he had to take cart on the discussion, he’d be on Pidge’s side, but Lance had been a good friend since last night, so he decided to stay quiet. Which might have been good for his relationship with Lance, but it really messed his brain up. All he could think about was how he’d explain everything he felt to Shiro. It wasn’t only a crush, it wasn’t only a thing and he wasn’t about to push himself on him over stupid hormones. Well, something close to hormones.  
“Keith, why don’t you go sit? I’ll be right back, I just need to talk to Hunk.” He gestured to Pidge and she followed him.  
Keith nodded and sat beside Shiro, who looked at him with a mixture of sadness, disappointment and disgust.  
“Look, I know I was in a terrible state last night and that you did what you would have done for any paladin, but… it felt like… something else…” The red paladin mentally cursed himself for not being good with words. And expressing himself. And being bad at everything. “Shiro, I –”  
“It’s okay you don’t feel like I do.” He interrupted. “You already made yourself very clear, I’m like your brother. I’ll learn to love you like that. Let’s just not let this interfere with forming Voltron and defending the universe, alright?” he got up. “Tell Hunk I’m sorry I’m not hungry. And… I hope you and Lance are happy together. Really.”  
Keith was never the one to let anyone go, especially not without saying what he wanted to say. He never really controlled himself, and even though he was a nervous wreck when it came to feelings, he wasn’t about to let Shiro go like that. And he would have gotten to him, pulled him into a kiss that would have said everything for him and it’d be okay. He would have, but he tripped on his own tail and fell. He yelled the black paladin’s name, but he didn’t look back.  
“Keith, buddy, is everything okay?” Lance asked behind him, holding a plate full of pink pancakes and green syrup.  
“I hate being half Galra. I fucking hate it.” He mumbled angrily. “Shiro feels the same thing. I think.”  
“That’s great! Why don’t you turn that frown upside-down, then?”  
“He thinks I’m in love with you. And when I tried to explain, well, this happened.”  
Lance put the pancakes on the table and offered him a hand. “I have an idea of how to fix this. You won’t have to say much, technically.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'll post another chapter by Sunday.


	3. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff and a bit of smut for you.  
> Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jo, because, even though this is only the third chapter of this fanfic, they have been commenting and supporting it and honestly it motivates me so much! So, thank you, Jo!

“There is no way in hell I’ll serenate him. I should have known you would try to embarrass me.” Said Keith rolling his eyes.  
“God damnit, mullet! Try rolling your eyes again, maybe you’ll find a brain back there!”  
“And here you go, insulting me again.”  
“Hey, not my fault you think you need help embarrassing yourself.” He fired with a devilish grin stamped on his face. Keith had to use the maximum of his self-control not to punch the blue paladin in the face. He took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten until getting up.  
“I’m leaving.” He announced.  
“Wait!”  
Lance reached for his hand, expecting Keith to turn back annoyed, but what he got was nothing like that. Keith did a sound that never, in his whole life of watching porn and his two and a half experiences with an actual partner – don’t ask if you don’t want to watch he and Pidge fight about it for two hours straight in an argument so repetitive, it could be compared to “We were/ were not on a break!” from Friends – has been heard by Lance before. It was a mix of a muffled moan with a cat purring. Keith’s whole face got red and he pushed Lance away. His biggest wish, at that moment, was to turn into an ostrich and bury his head on the ground, in hope to never see Lance’s face again.  
“I-I’m sorry, Keith… I didn’t – I-I didn’t know you’d… do this… noise?” the sentence ended sounding more like a question. The red paladin was now hiding his face on his hands and looking down. One of the – many – perks of having longer hair is that you can always hide yourself putting it on your face.  
“No worries. I didn’t know it would happen as well…” he almost whispered.  
“Well, maybe we could continue this talk later. And without touching each other. I’ll just – I’ll go take a shower.” He said, rushing away from the room.  
Keith stayed there, in shock, for another five minutes. God, it’s been only, what, 10, 12 hours since he’d slept with Shiro and he was already ultra-sensitive. It would get a lot worse, how would he get any sleep this night? He could try to talk to Shiro, but that would involve letting his pride and dignity aside. Maybe he could get away with fingers or… did Allura say something about toys? Maybe it was Pidge… or Shiro. But who was he trying to fool? It would never feel as great as it felt with Shiro. And now that he knew how that was, he wanted more.  
Then he decided, fuck his pride. What was even the use of pride? It only prevents you from doing things you really want to, just because you’ll feel like you’re trying too much. Hell yeah, he’s trying too much. And if trying too much was going to get his ass wrecked by Shiro, then he’d try too much every single day of his life. And what about dignity? Well, he lost that the night before. Also, fuck big romantic gestures. The biggest romantic gesture he could ever do to Shiro was being violently honest about his feelings.  
He didn’t really realise he’d come to this conclusion until he was knocking on Shiro’s door. His impulsive would still prove to be his biggest flaw.  
“H-hey Shiro.” Great, where was that bravery of before when he needed it? “I just… I wanted you to know something. And to ask you something.”  
Shiro looked at him with big confused eyes, as a kid when they try to understand maths for the first time, before they realise it’s actually just a bunch of shit. “Yeah? Go ahead.” Shiro’s voice was soft, but, by the way his expression got more puzzled by the second and he had to ask Keith to continue, he probably stared a bit too much. And there were those red cheeks again.  
“I love you.” He waited a bit, but, as Shiro didn’t really move, he took a deep breath and kept going. “I’ve loved you since forever. Wait, you know what, scratch that. The first time I knew I loved you was the day after you gave me Lily. I stayed up all night, trying to define that stupid feeling that wouldn’t let me sleep. It wasn’t like anything I’ve felt before. It wasn’t like what I felt after you offered me a place in the team, that was gratitude. It wasn’t like what I felt for my father, that was… a mix of pity with fear. It wasn’t anything near what I felt for Nina, that was a different type of love. What I felt for you was… consuming. It felt like my heart was going to explode the next time our hands accidentally touched or the next time you gave me that cute little smile and, the worst part was, I was ready to let it be. I was completely okay – no, I was looking forward seeing you again, just so my heart could skip a beat and my body could betray me and I could smile like crazy. It got easier to deal with it, easier to hide my feelings for you, but you still make my heart go “boom” whenever you enter the room. I guess I used a lot the word heart? I’m sorry, I’m trying my best not to mess this up.” Keith looked down, a bit too scared to face Shiro. “What I’m trying to say is, since then, all I want to do when you’re with me is to kiss you. I want to tell you to be safe and kiss you on the cheek, I want to hold hands with you, I want to spend countless nights talking about life and planning our future when this is all over. I don’t want you just because I’m on my… space period.” He chuckled a bit, remembering of Lance and Pidge, and Shiro accompanied him. He finally looked in his eyes, mentally annotating how easy it was to drown in those beautiful eyes. “I love you with all my heart, I love you with all my body, I love you with all my soul.”  
Shiro couldn’t help it, he tried his best to hold it back, but it was impossible. All those things Keith was saying, something he waited since he met the boy for him to say, it was too perfect. He dried the silent tears running on his cheek with the back of his hand and looked at the smaller boy in front of him. He also tried not to laugh, but it was too hard. His self-control had completely disappeared. It wasn’t as much as a laugh as it was a giggle, though. And, before he noticed it, Keith was giggling as well. Oh, god, that boy had the prettiest smile ever. He held Keith’s face with both his hands and the red paladin had to bite his lip to keep his mouth closed.  
“I love you too.” Said Shiro in a low voice just before he connected their lips together. His hands quickly changed places, one going to the back of Keith’s neck and the other to his waist. Keith had his arms wrapped around the taller boy’s neck and was standing on the tip of his toes. Shiro squeezed Keith’s waist, making him let loose just for a second. That was enough for a moan to come out of his mouth. Shiro smirked into the kiss.  
“What was that?” he asked, doing it again.  
“N-nothing.” Keith mumbled.  
“Really, nothing? I thought it was something…” Shiro teased, pulling Keith’s hair a bit.  
“P-please, sir…” stuttered him in a low tone, but not low enough to keep Shiro from hearing it.  
“Sir?” Shiro took a look at Keith. The boy was completely helpless, with puppy eyes and a crescent blush on his face. “I think I like that, kitten.” He slid his hand to Keith’s ass and gripped it, earning another moan. “Now, what were you going to ask me?”  
“I was j-just going to… C-can you help me?”  
Shiro smiled fondly. “With what, sweetie?”  
Keith’s face grew hotter. “Can you… y-you know… please?”  
“Sorry, I don’t.” he grinned. “Use your words.”  
Keith mentally cursed himself. How did he get in that situation in the middle of the hall? He had gone there to expose himself to Shiro in a very different way. “Can you please fuck me?” he said, throwing away any last bit of decency he had. He paused a bit, smirking and raising a brow. “Please, sir?”  
Shiro’s heart was pounding faster and faster. Oh, what that boy did to him. The question he wanted to ask himself was, how did Keith end up pressed against the wall, with his legs hugging Shiro’s torso and his hands trying desperately to unzip Shiro’s pants? It didn’t really matter now, did it? All that mattered was carrying Keith to the bedroom and continuing this on there.  
The black paladin gently placed Keith on his bed, but there was a darkness in his eyes that were new even to Shiro himself. He kissed Keith passionately, but differently from the night before. This time he had an idea of what he was doing and of what Keith liked. He had a goal: make Keith beg. Not only say please, but beg for Shiro’s touch. He bit Keith’s lower lip and broke the kiss, moving to his neck. Now, they had all the time in the world for Shiro to find every sweet spot hidden on that boy’s body. Keith tried to hold back his moans, but it didn’t end well. As soon as Shiro noticed, which was exceptionally fast, he began to suck and playfully bite from his neck to his torso, leaving purple marks as he went.  
“A-are you giving me hickeys?” he questioned with certain panic in his voice.  
“Yes, and I’m not even sorry. You will pay for being such a tease.” He pressed Keith’s nipple and began to play with it, causing the smaller boy to let out another muffled moan. “Besides, now Lance will know how mine you are.” Shiro gave him a peck in the lips and smiled. “Now, don’t you hold back any sounds. I want to hear you, every little noise you make.”  
Shiro sucked one of Keith’s nipple while continued to play with the other one. He licked his way to the red paladin’s V line, looking up and smirking at Keith’s face of pleasure. They both had no idea how or when their clothes came off, but they were only on their underwear right now. Shiro took Keith’s boxer with his teeth, making sure never to break eye contact, to make it look sexier.  
“Fuck, Takashi.” He purred.  
Shiro finished what he was doing before smiling softly at Keith and passing a hand through his hair. “Oh, kitten, as much as I love hearing you say my name like that, today you will not call me that.” he kissed his forehead and went back to Keith’s dick.  
“Yes, sir.” Keith said, and even though Shiro was not looking at him, he knew the boy was smiling, just by the tone of his voice.  
The black paladin began to lick the tip of Keith’s cock and place kisses on it, earning small moans from the boy bellow him.  
“Please, p-lease, Taka – sir, please just blow me.”  
He couldn’t help smirking. “Oh, don’t worry, kitten, I will. You just have to remember, patience yields focus.”  
Keith rolled his eyes, but less than a second later, he was a moaning mess again. Shiro was now bobbing his head up and down as fast as he could and helping with his hand. His other hand was on Keith’s waist, pressing so hard it was obvious it was going to leave a mark. Where did “patience yields focus” go?  
“P-please, please, sir, please f-fuck me.”  
Shiro did have plans of teasing Keith endlessly, but, at that moment, fucking Keith endlessly sounded like a much more interesting plan. He shoved two fingers at once in his ass.  
“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Oh, oh, god! Y-you’re killing me! Fuck!”  
Shiro introduced another finger and kept bobbing his head on the red paladin’s dick, not caring at all about his gag reflex. He fastened the pace, making Keith moan louder and louder each time. Eventually, he couldn’t handle anymore; he came inside Shiro’s mouth, without any warning what so ever. He didn’t mind though, he swallowed it and smiled at the vision of Keith panting. Now, with an even extra over-sensitive Keith laying on his bed, he only had one thing left to do: take advantage of it.  
“Hey, baby?”  
“Y-yeah?”  
“I hope you are aware we are not done yet.” His voice was soft, but his face was reflecting perfectly his dirty thoughts.  
Keith gave him a weak, but cocky smile. “Of course, you still didn’t fuck me.”  
“Sassy, aren’t you? Oh, it’ll be so pleasurable to see you beg for me again” he teased.  
Shiro took off his underwear, leaving his painfully hard and dripping on pre-cum cock exposed. Keith looked a bit hypnotised by it. Well, it made sense, the night before he was way more desperate than today, meaning he didn’t really care about anything. Now he was more lucid and aware of every sensation he was feeling.  
“Are you ready, kitten?”  
Keith gulped, scared but excited. “Y-yes, sir.”  
“Already unable to talk, huh?”  
The red paladin had a comeback prepared in the back of his mind, but it completely disappeared when Shiro entered him without any warning. Payback from the blowjob, perhaps. Shiro’s dick was absurdly big and his abs were unrealistically defined, he felt like he was being fucked by a Calvin Klein model. One of Shiro’s hand was holding Keith’s hands up his head and the other was on Keith’s hips, helping Shiro move. His pace was steady, not too fast and not too slow, just perfect for Keith to enjoy every second of it.  
The room was filled with “Ah, ah, ah! Fuck, fuck! Oh, ah, fuck, oh my god! Oh!”, it was hard to define what came from each mouth. Keith was now moving his hips together with Shiro, panting and moaning like they were the only two people in the world.  
“Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking thigh.”  
That was a huge lie, Keith, because of the heat, was extremely loose and open. Shiro’s dick, on the other hand, was big as hell. Honestly, Keith doubted he could fuck Shiro out of his heat. But Keith had no energy or will to say any of this, so he just kept moaning.  
“A-alpha” he purred “Please alpha, m-mark me. I-I need you t-to mark me.”  
Shiro didn’t really know what that meant, even Keith was confused about the words leaving his lips, but, again, he wasn’t about to give a shit about that right now. So the black paladin went with his instincts and went back to Keith’s neck. He began to give him another hickey, but as he hit Keith’s prostate and the boy screamed “Alpha!”, he craved his teeth in Keith’s neck to the point of blood coming out. He didn’t really mind it, actually, it made he feel good. He felt connected to Keith in a way he never felt before. He started to jerk Keith off and fasten his pace, as if he knew what Keith wanted. Keith came a few moments later, together with Shiro.  
Shiro was careful enough not to collapse on top of Keith, but in the bed instead. He hugged Keith, who was having little spams, and pressed a kiss on his forehead. The smaller boy smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Shiro.  
“Can I sleep here?” he asked softly, but with a bit of fear in his voice.  
“Of course, kitten. How else would I protect you?”  
The red paladin relaxed and put his arms around Shiro as well. “Are you my… uh… boyfriend?”  
Shiro laughed. “Oh, Keith, you are the silliest person in the whole universe. Of course I’m your boyfriend. And your Alpha, I believe.” Keith blushed, but smiled. “Don’t worry, nothing will happen as long as you’re with me.” Shiro softly caressed Keith's ears.  
“I love you, Takashi.”  
“I love you too, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you MIGHT have a glimpse of Lotor and his generals.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
